Michael's Niece
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Michael's niece has to come to work with him for the day.  She's rather sneaky and has some tricks up her sleeve.


**MEMO: I have only started watching the office for a week for two, so bear with me! This idea came to my mind, and I thought you might like it as well. Warning: If you don't like people pulling pranks on Dwight (technically the point of this story) don't read this.**

**Summary: **Michael's niece has to come with Michael to work today. Her sense of humor combined with Dwight's . . . well, Dwight-ness, mixed in with my twisted sense of humor makes this story!

I own nothing, except my character Alex.

Today, just like every other day, Dwight Schrute drove to Dunder-Mifflin for work. As he drove, Dwight had a feeling of somewhat. _Something unexpected is going to happen today, _he thought to himself. As usual, he ignored the thought because he always had that feeling before work. As Dwight was walking to his desk, he even forgot that feeling had come upon him. He even felt happy. He sat down in the swivel chair by his desk. He took a quick look around his desk to see if anything was missing. Just then, he realized that his bobble-head was gone. He looked at Jim across from himself.

"Hey Jim, have you seen my bobble-head?" Dwight asked. Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"No I haven't. Maybe the custodians put it in your drawer while cleaning down your desk last night." Dwight nodded at Jim's answer. He opened is drawer and screamed in fury.

"Damn it Jim!" Just as he screamed, Michael walked in the office. Somebody was with him. It was a girl. She looked about 14 or 15 with short black hair and gray eyes. She wore jeans and a black hoodie. Michael and the girl walked towards Dwight.

"What is it now Dwight?" Michael sounded annoyed. Dwight opened the drawer again and pulled out a plate.

"Jim put my stuff in Jell-O again!" Sure enough, Dwight's bobble-head was completely submerged in orange Jell-O. The girl started to giggle. Michael motioned for her to walk into his office. The girl followed his orders.

"Why do you always think I did it?" Jim asked innocently.

"Who else would put my stuff in Jell-O?" Dwight screamed.

"Okay guys, I am trying to make a good impression to Alex." Dwight stopped screaming and raised an eyebrow at Michael. Jim did the same.

"Why? Who is she?" Jim asked. Michael walked to the center of the office.

"Everyone," he shouted, "My niece Alex is going to be here today for a visit. She doesn't have school today, but her mother still had to go to work. I offered to bring her here for the day." Michael said. The employees nodded and carried on with their work. Michael walked into his office.

"So Alex, how do you like Dunder-Mifflin so far?" he asked his niece.

"It's kind of boring. What do I do?" Alex asked. Michael thought for a moment and smiled.

"You can go into the conference room. There's a T.V. in there. Otherwise, you could say hi to everyone." Alex nodded.

"I'll go say hi to everyone then I'll watch T.V." Alex took off her hoodie which revealed a black t-shirt with silver writing on it. She walked to everyone and said hello. When she walked towards Dwight, a sly smile came upon her face. _This is going to be fun._ She said to herself. Instead she changed her mind and walked towards Pam's desk.

"Hi." Alex said. Pam looked up and smiled.

"Hi." Pam answered.

"So, did you like that Jell-O prank on the dork with the glasses?" Alex whispered. Pam shrugged.

"I've seen it done before. Usually the pranks we do on Dwight are better." Alex nodded.

"So you always pull pranks on this Dwight person."

"You can say that." Alex smiled.

"Prepare for another one. Here's what I need you to do." Alex started whispering into Pam's ear. Then she walked to Dwight's desk. He was playing solitaire, so it was a perfect time to pull the prank. Alex tapped on Dwight's shoulder. He turned around.

"Hi Dwight."

"Hi." Alex smiled and nodded at Pam.

"Hey Alex, that's a really cute shirt you have on." Pam said.

"Thanks. I got it on sale. The writing looks silver, but it changes color if you look at it long enough." Dwight turned his head and looked at Alex's shirt. He stared and stared, but nothing was happening. He began to look closer. Just then Alex screamed.

"Uncle Michael! This creepy man is looking at my chest!" Michael ran out of his office just as Dwight snapped his neck back at his computer.

"I was not. I was waiting for the color of her shirt to change." Jim started laughing. Michael almost joined in, but coughed.

"I would like it if you wouldn't look at my niece's chest." He directed his vision to Alex, "You may go in the conference room and watch T.V. if you like." Alex smiled and walked to the conference room. Jim got out of his desk and walked over to Pam's desk.

"Did you two plan that?" He asked while still laughing. Pam shook her head.

"Not at all Jim." She answered, "She told me to comment her shirt and watch." Jim laughed again.

"Man, that girl is good when it comes to pranks. I wonder if she has any more up her sleeve." Pam shrugged and they returned to their work.

About an hour later, Alex got bored and walked into the office again. She passed Pam and winked at her. This meant that another prank was on its way. She slowly walked back to Dwight's desk.

"Dwight, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a good prank. I didn't know it would get my uncle mad at you. Will you forgive me?" She new she was acting like a 5-year old, but it was the only way to gain Dwight's trust for the next prank.

"Fine, I forgive you, just don't do it again." Alex smiled.

"I know something that will cheer you up. I know this perfect video on the internet that will make your day." Jim raised his neck to see what she was going to show him. Alex clicked a couple things and typed some stuff. (Author's note: you probably know what's coming)

"Do you like car commercials Dwight?" Alex asked. Jim buried his face in his hands and tried not to laugh.

"Not especially, but if there's a decent joke in it, then it's okay." Alex nodded and smiled.

"Well this car commercial is hilarious." She clicked the 'play' button on the video screen. Dwight watched the car move peacefully through the forest. Dwight kept staring. Then suddenly a zombie person popped up on the screen and screamed at the computer. Dwight let out a loud girlie shriek. Jim's eyes widened as he started to laugh hysterically, then everyone in the office semi-joined in. Michael ran out of his office, once again to see what all the commotion was about.

"Who the hell screamed!?" Michael asked loudly. Everyone pointed to Dwight, who was shaking, "Okay Dwight, what happened this time?" Dwight got angry and pointed at Alex.

"She scared me!" Michael slapped his forehead and walked back to his office. Dwight looked at Alex. She smiled and simply said.

"Oops, wrong video. Well, I'm thirsty." She walked over to the water tank (authors note: I don't know what those things are called.) and grabbed a Styrofoam cup and filled it up with water. She looked around the office to see what everyone was doing. Just then, something caught her eye. Dwight was in the bathroom. She knew that one of her pranks would get her in trouble, but this is totally worth it. Carrying the Styrofoam cup, Alex walked to Jim's desk and she winked again at Pam.

"Here Jim, I got you some water." Jim looked up.

"What did you do to it?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said as she walked to the conference room again. Jim looked at the cup in front of him. On the side lay a sticky note that said 'give this to Dwight,' Jim nodded and waited for Dwight to return. He sat down, but almost got up.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Jim grabbed Dwight's shoulder.

"Wait, I got a drink, but I realized that I wasn't thirsty. Do you want mine? I didn't drink out of it." Dwight looked at Jim suspiciously.

"You didn't put laxatives in it like the last time did you?" Jim shook his head. Dwight grabbed the cup and drank it quickly, "Ah, that's better." He put his hand over the waste basket to throw the cup away, but it didn't move. Dwight got angry at Jim.

"You see, I knew you did something to the water!" Jim's eyes widened again.

"It wasn't me!" Dwight's eyes lowered as he slowly turned his head to the conference room. Alex looked at him, smiled, and waved.

"That stupid brat." Dwight muttered as he went to the bathroom to unglue his hand from the cup.

* * *

By now, it was time for Alex to leave. Michael began to walk Alex out the door.

"Uncle Michael, I need to tell you something." Michael looked at her.

"All day, I've been pulling pranks on Dwight. I told him my shirt could change color, I scared him with an internet video, and I glued his hand to a cup." Michael frowned.

"I am very disappointed in you Alex. I want you to apologize to Dwight right now." Alex nodded and she slowly walked over to Dwight's desk for the last time.

"Dwight, I want to say that I am sorry for pulling all those pranks on you. What I did was wrong, and I hope you forgive me." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Dwight nodded.

"Well, since I probably won't see you again, I will forgive you." Alex walked away with her uncle. Michael quick turned around.

"Oh and Dwight, I want you to check my computer for viruses. You know I'm not computer savvy, and you are really smart, so while I'm taking Alex home, could you do that?" Dwight stood up.

"No problem Michael." He turned around and the entire office snickered. On his back was a sign that said "Dumb-ass." Michael laughed and said, "Okay let's go before you cause any more trouble." Alex nodded and they left.

_Okay, I'm done. I am sorry if this sucks really badly. Please don't flame this story. It's not nice._


End file.
